osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Peri Grimaldi
Appearance As someone who partakes in circus like fashion, Peri's entire ensemble can be quite odd. She has short cut bobbed white hair, having a white interior and a dyed rainbow one she keeps seperated into braids. There are seven in total, each hip-length and a different color from the dye, being red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and brown, black string wrapping around each and tying them into tufts. She has white face paint with additional black paint as details, being a dark raining pattern on her right ear, a sparkling sharp pattern on her left eye, and a small heart in the center of her lips. Her eyes are blue in color, oddly seeming cloudy and lifeless, looking much lighter than they actually are. She wears a black and white striped low-cut shirt showing her hips, red suspenders going over her shoulders and holding up her black short-shorts. She has an odd yellow belt with blue polka-dots wrapping around her pants, having several compartments to it that make it look more like a utility belt, the latch instead being a clown hat, a red clown nose, and some swirly glasses. Her shoes are a pair of mismatched jester shoes, the left being green and the yellow being red, small little bells hanging at the tips and jingling with her steps. Over her shirt she wears a purple ring-masters jacket, low-cut to stop above her hips, the tailcoat hanging down to her knees. It has studed silver on it in the collars, as well as a balloon pattern and a smiling flower on its left breast. In terms of accessories, Peri has a white puffy clown collar around her neck, as well as a white and black checkered beret/maybe a ringmaster hat(?). As a Maji, Peri is of the insectoid type and a Spiny Flower Praying Mantis, her features not being visibly apparent. For the most part. Her arms are a white spiny chitin with orange spots going down from the elbow that is mostly covered by her jacket, only showing her hands. The other one is less apparent, being the three vertical eyes lined on her forehead, the side two being slanted. They are perpetually shut, save for when Peri activates more of her psychic power, their lids being hidden by her face-paint. As she begins to transform, the chitin on her arms beings to cover its entirety, becoming more bent like and spiked and bladed. She begins to sprout wings on her back as well, her shirt being backless and her jacket having large shirts for them. More horrifically, her mandible begins to change shape, resembling a Praying Mantis' grasping claw like jaws as it splits apart. Maybe just change the type of coat. Think of a type of hat as well. Potentially change shirt. Maybe change Maji things as well? Not enough helicopters. Add some helicopters. Personality Mute. Cannot talk, mimes out actions in dramatic movements. Playful, likes to run around and tease others, showing them tricks and what not. Has a sort of air of sophistication, a refined nature that makes her movements seem graceful as she completes her tasks for Mao. The way she walks and even stands seeming alluring due to it. Huge psychopath though, gains pleasuring from watching others suffer and struggle, screams of agony being music to her ears. Revels in bloodshed, the feeling, smell, and even taste of blood elating her. Practices cannibalism as well, enjoying the taste of flesh, typically eating those she kills and sometimes even those that elope with her. Backstory Small normal girl. Liked watching gory movies with papa. Family then caught-up in mass killing, killed by serial killer or some shit along with several others, watches it happen as she hides. Dragged out and injured and about to be murdered, she got a violent awakening to her Abnormal Psychic powers, stabbed in the throat but remained alive. Ghost of her parents appeared and scared the killer away. As he tries to run Mao appears, kills him. Finds dead girl, sees ghost, dispatches and looks at her curiously. Finds her trauma interesting and wants to test a theory of his, a fascination with death and how far it can go, so he takes her in and tries to cultivate her power. When going poorly and it threatens to end up killing her, as she's a corpse at the moment, he implants some of his power into her, making her a pseudo Thought-Demon. Drastically improves her powers and abilities, is able to control them easier now using a "conception" of death. Injury won't let her speak, also made her shorter, also dark and traumatized. Mao raises her as a maid/butler of sorts, mainly just teaching her ways to help him then just letting her figure out the rest herself. Starts going and killing and eating people or some shit, mainly gang members. Just tells her to keep it in moderation and not get caught. Gets caught, heavy shit, pulls strings and annoyed at her but also intrigued. Side-note he makes Eva based off Peri being a pushing point, noticing that despite his teachings her own desire and sin overcome her moral codes, so he wanted to see if pitted against each other which one would come out on top. Chastises Peri, punishes her, but lets her kill and eat only the things he designates. Anything outside those he'll punish her more. Or something. Abilities Good juggle skills. Basic magician tricks. Sleight of hand and what not. Has some medical knowledge in the terms of anatomy on all the species. Knows how to cook a bit and brew tea. Also cleans up well. Maji Praying Mantis Maji. Can fly and turn her hands into blades and stuff. Karakuri Pierrot Peri's Abnormal Psychic ability, magnified by her Thought-Demon powers imposed by Mao. Her trauma came from the death of her parents, and the death all around her. While being a latent psychic with latent trauma, it didn't trigger until she went through the extreme stimulus of death, awakening her Abnormal Psychic powers linked to "Death." Upon her original awakening, it made her something of a corpse, able to stay functioning and conscious despite having a hole in her throat. As a few weeks passed however, this grew increasingly difficult to keep up all the time, and it seemed she would let go one die and simply die. To keep this back, Mao gathered some conceptions and thoughts and implanted them within her, making her a Pseudo-Thought Demon. All this really does is make her servitude to Mao concrete, and raise the capabilities of her power extremely, implanting the thoughts and concepts of "Death" within her. She can do a handful of things with this, ranging from small utility uses to terrifying combat potential, though she can't use all of them at her base. Her power is sealed behind her three additional eyes for two reasons. 1). How terrifying and potent it is and 2). The amount of strain it puts on her. To maintain living as a corpse, her Psychic power must be unconsciously active at all times, similar to breathing. While it has bordered on something more of a Supernatural power due to Mao, her power can still be strained so that keeping it up begins to wear her down. Other than that, using her power normally doesn't cause much strain on her and can be used with ease. As for what she can do, several things. For starters, as stated several times, Peri is a corpse. While not fully in the past and still capable of some aging, she is now for the most part fully a corpse. She is much older than she appears due to this, and does not require any necessities of the living to survive. She does not need to breath, sleep, or eat to survive. She has no pulse either, seeming akin to an undead. She could eat or sleep if she so desired, simply resting to relax, or eating for leisure, her body transferring the nutrients into excess energy to store over excrement, as those functions of hers don't work. Of course, this also means that harming her is a tad awkward. She feels no pain at all, and continues to move so long as even a speck of her body remains. Should she be beheaded, her head would simply hop around while her body moved. If her arm was cut off, it would crawl. If she were stabbed, it would be a minor inconvenience. If she were crushed, her body would eventually right herself back up. For the most part, she has a pseudo form of immortality. As long as her body remains intact, it will eventually heal, or she could simply reattach whatever part has been harmed back. That, or take a part from somewhere else, but in that case, the psychic energy around her body will begin to change that part to match her original look. While harming her head might seem effective, as she's a Psychic, due to Mao she's more a "concept," the literal manifestation of "death." Even if only a finger remains and the rest of her body is destroyed, she will eventually heal over time, or could plant herself into someone's hand and gradually take them over and change their body in her own, a much faster process. Fire and the elements are similar such things that could damage her that she wouldn't feel much, but can be considered more effective. The only real way to get rid of her would be getting rid of every bit of her body entirely, or maybe try to disrupt the psychic field around her or Mao's magic keeping her up. Having one disturbed would hinder her greatly, putting her at only about half capabilities while also making her movements awkward due to being a more natural corpse now. Having both disturbed would remove her consciousness and simply have it then be a normal corpse, decaying overtime. However, should the interference be stopped for a bit, her consciousness will simply come back. Something like burning her to ashes, or melting her, or just freezing her to the point she could never move are also more plausible alternative. As a corpse. she is more susceptible to heat. While her psychic power and Mao's own power stop her from it, high heat might cause her to begin to decompose just a bit. Not enough to cause a hindrance or be noticeable, but something more like a pimple. If she stayed in that kind of setting or condition over time though, it would very much begin to be a problem as she fights to keep up against up and not literally fall apart, this very much disrupting her healing. Even then though, her increased strength allows her to break out from most weak frozen prisons, and ash is considered a part of her, able to rise up from her ashes. Something more akin to even a cell of her remaining is enough to allow her back, needing to melt her away completely with something close to corrosive material, vaporizing her, or just wiping her out of existence. Her existence itself could be considered a cockroach, being closely died to "death" and as such continuing to come back over and over. Countermeasures can be taken against this however, simply such as detaining her. If someone were to cut her up, throw her in a safe, then toss that safe in the ocean, she's very much out of luck. And it's not like it makes her invincible, just extremely inconvenient. If she can't defeat someone, she simply can't, and will continue to die uselessly over and over again. As for her healing factor from this, healing from any wound on her body while mostly intact takes a few seconds to minutes depending on the severity. Limbs removed can just be easily put back on, while much more major injuries like being crushed or having only a small bit of her body left can take several hours. If it's something like only a finger left or ashes, it can several days closer to two weeks or three, while taking someone's body would take half that time to a bit lower. Her existence and life a bit trickier than that though. In the end, she is a Psuedo-Thought Demon under contract with Mao, something that should be dead but is alive, a girl transformed into the thought and collective concept of "Death." Even should her body disappear completely, Mao has her consciousness archived, and could just implant it into someone else with the memories. Her life is not truly over until Mao's is, and even then she's different from his other Thought-Demons in that she's still a "real girl" who needs to use a "real body," so she remains in this world with her powers in tact, only then disappearing when someone truly manages to kill her. In that sense, the ultimate cockroach. She does have on peculiar weakness though, perhaps due to her being deeply connected to the concept of death, while also being a Thought-Demon containing some sin and also holding the characteristics of an undead, two things weak to it, but she's quite susceptible to exorcist attacks and the like. They disrupt her healing and cause more damage to her body than normal, causing it to act as a natural corpse. Aside from her cockroach like capabilities when it comes to taking damage, she's hyper-sensitive to death. She can feel it hanging around her in the air when she feels it's about to happen, and she can see it follow around people with dead close ones. She can witness the lingering souls in the air, those that are unseen by others, such as guardian spirits or Demons. Both passive, as is his healing and corpse properties. As for more active, she can make apparitions of those she has slain before around her, a ground total of five. They appear as they did while alive over when she killed them, and are a translucent sea-green. They are incapable of speech besides moaning, and can only follow basic commands from Peri. Similar to actual Ghosts, they are slightly intangible and may go through walls, but not the living, and can also weakly levitate off the ground. They have little durability, disappearing from a strong force similar to a hefty cut or blow, but are terrifyingly strong, capable of bending metal and lifting up cars. For the most part, she uses them as laborers, helping her do tasks she needs to do for Mao, such as cleaning or grabbing an item somewhere in the house. While she could use them for combat, they're more meat-shields than anything. Which even then aren't capable of that, being heavy glass cannons. They're efficient in ripping and tearing if need be, and also a swing for them packs a mean blow, but again dispatching them is simple. Their small number of five at a time isn't much either, and they can only be about 30 meters away from her. She has killed a grand total of 22 people however, so she does have that much in total in terms of apparitions. When one dies though, the cool-down to replace it is about half a minute, while the actual time for one to regenerate is several minutes. As for these apparitions in the first place, they have none of the abilities they did in life, or skill really. As for creating them, it is anyone she kills, but a bit odder than that. Not just limited to people, but it's /any/ living thing she kills. Beasts, monsters, Demons, even things like Homunculi, Elementals, familiars, and Guardian Spirits. If it's soul is present, she takes it as her own within herself after she kills it, then using it as an apparition for her to summon. Things such as familiars or summons, those that instead of "dying" when "killed" go back to their masters, instead become hers. While she has slain some monsters, those can only be summoned at her later stages, not her base one. She can however summon small creatures she has slain, having a few cats and squirrels, three of them equaling to one person slot. Unlike the people though, these animals aren't special in any way, just weaker in having the same durability as them. 1st Stage The third eye on her center forehead opens, leaking out psychic energy she can use. This stage isn't as extensive as later ones, so being in if for short-bursts is quite cost-effective. For longer bursts however it gets more pricey, making her woozy and leak out some energy, making her keep up her corpse body quite difficult as she begins to go through liver and rigor mortis. In short-bursts, it doesn't take much to turn on and back off, able to do it repeatedly multiple times for several minutes, before the same effects as using it for too long in one sequence begin to happen. At max, she can go about an hour. At minimum, she can turn it on and off repeatedly for a maximum of around 5 to 10 minutes. As for what she can do in this stage, it increases her passive and active abilites of Karakuri Pierrot, making them more potent. She goes up to be able to summon 8 apparitions, while cool-down for anything involved in it is halved. She's able to make them appear as they did when she killed them as well, and they have the same capabilities and strength as before, no added ones. That is, except being a bit more coherent in their speech, able to let out very simplistic and fragmented words and sentences. They have no true personality of their own however, simply saying what she directs them too. A top her own 22 killed people, she can also let out small beast's she's slain, something similar to a lion, or the magical/supernatural equivalent of that. It takes up the slot of 2 people however, and they follow the basic rules of being durable weak but physically strong, losing any special abilities they had but keeping physical ones. While she is limited to her own 22 amount, if someone is within her range, she can also make apparitions of those that have died close to them, such as a dead loved or friend, or perhaps someone they have killed. The same restrictions apply, it is simply another source for her to use. She can also just gather the limbs of her apparitions in a 1 meter range around her, cutting the cost of it and allowing about 16 of these out. She has to have them appear from a non-living surface though, she can't have them floating around. Alternatively, they may appear from her own body, as she isn't technically alive, but may not appear on the body of other Undead as they are still more "living" than her. She can cut down four of the limbs to make bigger ones one as well, cutting down more and more limbs to make larger and larger limbs, going to about two-story at maximum. In a more utility sense, going from how she can see death hanging from people, she can perceive the "death" of every living thing around her, able to witness their potential deaths in the future and just how far it will be. She can also see the lingering past death in a location or revolving around a person, able to see the lives they've taken and the spirits hanging over them. In this scale, she can even witness too weak to manifest themselves or be considered close, very close to Mediumship possessed by normal Psychics. She has all the abilities of it, but just may not be possessed as her own power goes outside that range. 2nd Stage Right eye on forehead opens. The second stage is where her power begins to become more extensive and wear her down, being evident in how just using it for a few seconds her body already begins to stink of decay. Using it in short-bursts isn't cost effective, as even just activating it she'll begin to leak energy and start to decompose a bit, taking several hours to recover from this. As such, unlike her 1st stage which she can use for parlor tricks and some street magic, she only uses her 2nd stage and on if she actually really needs to, or the situation calls for it. Which is rare, as given her rather whimsical nature, she doesn't take much things seriously and would prefer to kill casually, but she has no qualms with pushing herself to kill a larger prey, in the end enjoying any kind of kill and the rush of it. Her maximum is about 20 to 40 minutes with this, while if she tried to go out at with short-bursts, or multiple, it'd be about a minute or two. Her apparition capacity doubles, allowing 16 people in total, and increasing any relating slots such as limbs as months. While her monster limit is still present, she can summon races and fighters with their abilities. Before, if she summoned a Demon, it would just rip and tear, but now, things like an Elemental have some of their prowess, a Demon has a severally weakened form of their magic, an Aoquid knight has a more dulled version of their swordsmanship, and so on. They're only about a quarter as powerful while alive however, the same applied to all her apparitions, but while stronger they are still as fragile as before. They're range also becomes a larger 60 meters, able to roam quite the bit away from her. She can make them speak out fully formed sentences and words too, but only something of maybe a basic level of understanding. While they seem to gain a bit of their former personality while appearing, this isn't the case, instead simply being how Peri had perceived them and giving them some free reign from there. Her limb limit of 2 story's tall is still present as well, as is her monster limit of about lion danger level, but follow the same quarter power as in life rule as her other apparitions do now. As for outside that, she begins to form "Death" around herself, something like an aura around her that leaks off and intimidates. While not doing something like causing instant-death and killing all life around her, it instead imposes the concept of "death" unto things. In other terms, it allows her to bypass things like blessed armor that negates all damage, or things like immortality or a super high level of regeneration. Any wound she makes begins to become black and fester, the flesh of it beginning to die and decompose. This makes even scratches potentially fatal, the worst part being that it's hard to tell in the first place in the middle of combat unless that person is actually looking for it, since they don't feel any pain from it, as the wound and nerves their die. While it can be healed and treated later on with some expensive help, as healing something dead tends to be a bit improbable, during the heat of combat that's a bit of a problem, as said before negating high regeneration and healing magic. As it only really bypasses armor that's specially modified/augmented/blessed to avoid damage, death, or was made to be invulnerable, wearing just plain normal armor will work fine against this, as will just dodging her attacks in the first place. Alongside that, she also begins to gain a short of killing intuition around people. While in her previous stage she could see the death of people around her, this takes it in a more dangerous direction, in instinctively knowing the best way to kill someone or something. She begins to know their fatal weaknesses and how to fight against them, able to use that against them to end things as quickly as possible. If someone had a secret weakness to fire they have never told anyone in their life, she would have the intuition of this, and could thus use fire. If she for whatever reason went up against the invincible Achilles, she would know of his heel. If she went up against something like a sniper, she would know their openings and the best way to counter them. If she went up against a master swordsman, she wouldn't know what sword-style they practiced, but she would know the hard-counter for that sword-style that could be used against it. While useful, this is limited in that while knowing the best way to kill someone, she may not actually have the capabilities to do so herself as is the case in most cases, making it varying degrees of useful. 3rd Stage Left eye on forehead opens. Peri's more powerful and extensive stage. Just activating is enough to make her decompose rapidly, all her energy and power leaking out wildly, able to stay in it for a maximum of about 10 minutes, perhaps even only five or three if she doesn't hold herself back. Using it in any kind of short-burst is idiotic, as a large chunk of her body would be useless for several days on end, even Mao's power being unable to keep her together with how unstable and potent her own psychic energy becomes. In that sense it's a more drastic and tire stage, normally forbidden to use it by Mao unless she absolutely necessarily has to. To cut things short, it opens up a semi-permanent mental gate acting as a portal within her mind, leading into where she keeps all the souls inside her. All the souls, being her apparitions, she has contained then come pouring out, standing in exaggerated, monstrous ways of how they were killed and defiled. They're the same as in the 2nd stage, holding the same powers and limitations, save that they're range extends to about 5 kilometers. They can no longer coherently speak either, any form of seemingly superficial personality they had gone as they go back to moaning, screeching about madly as they become bent to wreck havoc and kill any living in sight, intent to make them feel the same pain they're feeling. Along that, they gain all of Peri's 2nd stage active abilities, making them terrifying combatants, even if as fragile as glass. Imposing "death" and bypassing magical armor and immortality, and also having the killing instinct to know weaknesses and counters, they become a frightening force of blind mayhem. While previously, whatever the apparitions killed would not become an apparition itself, as it had to be something Peri killed and not them, while in this stage anything the apparitions kill becomes an apparition themselves, increasing their numbers and making them even more of a threat. While getting rid of them is easy as just punching one really hard, this is easier said and done with how agile and intelligent they become. Plus that, even if one was gotten rid of, with Peri's power on over-drive, her cool-down for calling it back is a small ten seconds. Giving the large range she has, her apparitions become something more autonomous like as they summon themselves back at the point of their death, eager to bring about more rampage and cause more death. From an on-lookers perspective, it would certainly look like a seemingly endless stream of blind madness and slaughter with no purpose, and they would be right. The third stage is Peri's pinnacle, the embodiment of her adoration and fascination with death, wanting nothing more but to spread it wildly without a purpose. The only true way to stop it is either wait around for all her energy to run out and have the apparitions fade away naturally, or take out Peri, the source of the chaos, in her weakened state. Something which while normally would be quite difficult, is actually fairly simple with how weak her 3rd stage makes her. The problem there is finding her within a 5 kilometer range then however. As for waiting, 10 minutes is certainly a short time frame, but with how wild and chaotic it can become in that short frame, it certainly would feel like hours. Each new apparition made expends her power more and more, making it tougher on her to keep it up, the more chaos and mayhem made actually lowering just how long she can keep it up, 10 minutes being her average if she really pushed herself for the sake of it, the five or three minutes said before being more realistic. If she really kept it up for that time though, she would surely end up decomposing away and dying. If she were smart about it and cut it off, she would by no means be fine, but she would still be alive. Incapacitated for several days following, and unable to use most of her psychic power for even more days following, but fine. Trivia * Her first names comes from Pierrot, being a play-off from that. * Her last names comes off the last name of the "inventor" of clowns, or at least the dude who popularized them, Joseph Grimaldi.